<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Kusokora by lysandyra (pxssnelke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441188">[Podfic] Kusokora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autistic Kagami Tsurugi, Crafts, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fluff, Gen, Kagami Tsurugi just wants friends, Kagami Tsurugi needs to live a little (and knows it), Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna ditch?" Marinette asks when Kagami reaches her, an excited half-whisper as she sneaks glances out into the courtyard where a few other early arrivals are stretching or walking around. "If anyone asks, you were here the whole time. Adrien will back you up. Unless M. D'Argencourt asks, in which case you twisted your ankle and couldn't come today." Marinette smirks. "Adrien will back you up."</p><p>Ah, it's a conspiracy. Kagami smiles. "Where are we going?"</p><p>(In which crafts are a good way to spend quality time together, and also both girls know the other could do with being less of a perfectionist.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holiday Wishes, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Kusokora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts">AlexSeanchai</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010398">Kusokora</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai">AlexSeanchai</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hello I love miraculous and I always forget that I do<br/>Also hi Im so sorry I mispronounced your name last time T-T I tried my best to get it right this time around!!!<br/>Happy new year!!! I hope 2021 will be good and better for everyone<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JzIHVK3kStDmdJmWJBF-0vFXgiNE0QsB/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/kusokora-by-alexseanchai-read-by-pxssnelke">archive.org</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day &lt;3</p><p>Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!</p><p>Come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/pxssnelke?s=20">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>